


Broken Birds

by PlayerProphet



Series: Broken Birds [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Birds, Comic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/pseuds/PlayerProphet
Summary: To protect Sakuya's real identity, Yuuya is sent to find out what Nanaki is hiding.
Relationships: Nanaki Kazukaki/Sakazaki Yuuya
Series: Broken Birds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584331
Kudos: 4





	Broken Birds

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I first made this story and it's been long enough that I want to post it for everyone for free. Thanks to everyone who supported me and bought the comic back in the day. :) I'm all out of physical copies now, but you can get the Broken Birds PDF here: https://playerprophet.itch.io/brokenbirds.


End file.
